


after you kissed me

by bickz



Series: FFXV Drabbles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Ignis gives the best hugs.





	after you kissed me

**Author's Note:**

> prompto needs some love okay

When Prompto finds himself having a rough day, the rest of the guys are quick to notice and they all deal with it in their own ways. Noctis usually offers to play some King’s Knight or go find some comfort food. He doesn’t exactly pry, but his presence alone is typically enough to make Prompto open up and spill his anxieties. Gladio, on the other hand, takes a more direct approach. He’ll pull the younger boy aside, plant a hand on each shoulder and just ask what’s troubling him. It’s a method that only works in the most dire situations. But today…today requires a more finessed touch.

Ignis can immediately tell that Prompto is in need of his assistance and is quick to get himself and the blonde alone once they stop at a gas station. Noctis fills up the Regalia as Gladio ducks inside the store for a peruse. Prompto tries to follow Gladio, but Ignis steps up next to him and places a light hand on his arm. 

“A word, Prompto?” Ignis remains tactful, doesn’t want to be overbearing.

Prompto avoids eye contact, but nods and allows himself to be led to a relatively isolated spot next to the building. Ignis begins by pulling Prompto into a gentle hug, waits until he feels Prompto’s arms snake around his waist before leaning forward to press his lips against the boy’s hair. Prompto stiffens and slowly pulls back, looks up at Ignis with a confused frown. Ignis smiles adoringly down at him and cups his cheeks. When Prompto doesn’t resist, Ignis closes the distance between them and plants a ghost of a kiss on his mouth.

“You’re beautiful and you are important and we love you, Prompto,” Ignis whispers once he pulls away. He watches as the corners of Prompto’s mouth turn upward and his eyes shine with the threat of tears. Before Prompto can begin crying, Ignis kisses the tops of his freckled cheeks. “Shush now, don’t cry, love. I’ve got you.”

“Thank you,” Prompto murmurs and buries his face into the comforting expanse of Ignis’s chest.


End file.
